Devi
Character Synopsis Devi is the main antagonist of the the creepypasta named "Misfortune.gb". Devi is the mastermind behind the entire game and is the one who challenges The Player at a game, of which if lost causes The Players death. Devi is treated as a manipulative and cunning entity and may very well be the devil himself. Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown, likely''' 2-C''' Verse: Creepypasta (Misfortune.gb) Name: Devi, Nameless Demon Gender: Never specified, however may be male Age: Unknown Classification: A Demon of Misfortune, The Devil (Implied) Special Abilities: Flight, Information Manipulation (Can warp the very coding of the Misfortune's game and add assets from other games worlds to add to Misfortune's reality), Mind Manipulation (Causes The Player to commit Suicide after playing the game), Reality Warping (Has an absolute control over Misfortune's game world and other game worlds who's assets it adds from), Curse Manipulation (Can induce curses on The Player and other beings. these curses ranges from bad events befalling you to even the death of you and everyone assiocated with you), Darkness Manipulation (Can shroud a game in complete darkness. Dimms the light with it's presence), Fate Manipulation (Controls the fates of ones who challenge and or provoke it), Dream Manipulation (Can induce intense nightmares, to the extend where they can kill the dreamer itself), Empathic Manipulation (Is the main reason why The Player gains depression), Existence Erasure (Can erase entire area's from existence. Was the one who caused random Players to "Disappear" from reality), Sound Manipulation (Can create soundtracks capable of mentally damaging ones who listen to it), Death Manipulation (Failing a puzzle results in the death of The Player themselves), Non-Corporeal (Doesn't have a true fixed form and it's likely Misfortune.gb's world is just an extension of Devi themselves), Time Paradox Immunity (Unaffected by the changes he made within the game. Can remember events even after you delete the files), likely Immortality (Type 4). Resistence to Information Manipulation (Is unaffected by glitches and corruption of data made within various game worlds) Destructive Ability: Unknown, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Stated to be one with the very fabric of reality, across all of Misfortune.gb , said game world also encompasses other worlds such as The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, Pokémon Red, Pokémon Yellow, Spud's Adventure, Puchi Carat and Atelier Marie (JP). Is also stated to be the god of the entire reality and can warp it to his content) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Exists across the Misfortune.gb's Space and Time. This indicates Misfortune.gb is merely an extension of Devi's essence) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Unknown, likely Multi-Universal '(The Misfortune.gb game world is just an extension of Devi. It's confirmed that other games that are atleast universal in size within this story are contained inside Misfortune's world itself) 'Durability: 'at least '''Multi-Universe Level '(Survives glitches and corruptions that happen within Misfortune.gb) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: Multi-Universal '(Can reach into other game worlds and steal assets from them. Can effect multiple realities and add their files to his game, to make up his own world as a base) 'Intelligence: Above Average. It can create a whole game world through manipulating information and can even reach into other series to take assets from them, indicating it's knowledge extends beyond solely his own fiction. Also can trick Players into making challenges with them and can make very complex puzzles) Weaknesses: Unknown Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Coding & Data Control: '''Devi is capable of manipulating code and data to make alterations to the game world, such as adding assets from other game worlds into Misfortune, deleting undesired area's that are uninhabitable and unreachable to The Player and even altering the structure of the game itself *'Misfortune: Devi is able to bring curses to Players who fail at their puzzles. Said curses have been known to cause terrible events to Players and even can cause entire deaths of families through varies means (Likely said means are decided by Devi) '''Extra Info: The true name of the entity in Misfortune.gb is never given however the title Devi is given by fans and also given it's based on The Devil from Spud's Adventure, who goes under the same name. It'll be called "Devi" for the time being Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Creepypasta Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Religious Figures Category:Gods Category:Curse Wielders Category:Mind Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Sound Users Category:Death Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 2